


Lucky Bake

by projectml, starsontheshore



Series: Project: Valentine's Day 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheshore/pseuds/starsontheshore
Summary: In which Marinette gets a secret admirer, Alya is concerned, and Adrien really needs to think his ideas through.





	Lucky Bake

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of Project: Miraculous Ladybug's Project: Valentine's Day, 2018.
> 
> Author  
> starsontheshore - http://ladybugsofmiracles.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta  
> Robin

Marinette decided that the world was playing a sick joke on her on a cold Thursday morning. A sick and crazy joke. There was really no other way to explain what was happening to her. 

It had all started on Monday. After a long weekend consisting of three Akuma attacks, all Marinette wanted was a long day of sleep, instead she woke up twenty minutes after her alarm went off and barely made it to class with five minutes to spare before the bell rang. 

That was when she saw it. A small box of red and black polka dotted macaroons satthere in her seat with a smirking Alya.

“Why the surprise macaroons?” Marinette questioned Alya with furrowed eyebrows. 

Alya shook her head, “They aren’t from me. They were already there when I came in this morning.” She gave a pointed look at Adrien. 

Marinette flushed and took a quick look at him too, but he was too busy laughing at a story Nino was telling him. 

Alya suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, “Seems like you have a secret admirer.”

“Shut up,” Marinette sighed, there was no way it was from Adrien. 

As Madame Bustier started the lesson, Marinette fingered a macaroon out of the box and absently nibbled on it throughout the rest of class. They weren’t half bad. 

Tuesday was when Marinette realized that having a secret admirer was more aggravating than cute. Not only had she gotten two cupcakes designed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but she had also received a note written in beautiful calligraphy with two words printed on it. 

_ I Know. _

Her stomach dropped to her knees and she had to hold on to her chair to stop from falling over. She crumpled the note as her mind rushed through all the scenarios on how someone could have found out and who could possibly be doing this. The once beautiful cupcakes looked sinister and she quickly handed them off to Adrien and Nino with the excuse that she was still attempting to finish the macaroons she had gotten yesterday. 

Nino excitedly dug into his treat but Adrien watched her with worry, “Are you okay Marinette?”

Marinette gave him a tight smile and clenched the paper tighter, “I’m fine.”

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Madame Bustier had walked into the classroom. He gave her a long look before turning his attention to the front. Marinette was too preoccupied with the blackmail potential to pay any attention to the lesson. She nervously fingered the paper and stole glances around the classroom, trying to determine if any of her classmates could know about her being Ladybug. 

By Wednesday she decided she needed to do something. Especially since her secret admirer-turned-blackmailer left a giant cake in the shape of a ladybug at her desk. He or she weren’t even trying to be subtle at this point. 

“Why is everything Ladybug themed?” Nino asked staring at the cake, “Are you trying to take over Alya’s position as President of the Ladybug Fanclub?”

Adrien nervously laughed while Alya gave Nino a flat look

“I don’t feel well. I’m going to the bathroom.” Marinette stood up taking the cake and walking to the door. 

“Why are you bringing the cake with you?” Alya asked concerned and bewildered, She shared a quick worried glance with Adrien and Nino, “Do you want me to come with you?”

Marinette waved her off, “I’ll be ok by myself. Be back soon.”

She quickly made her way down the hallway and sat down near her locker.

There was almost no evidence of who could possible be leaving any of the treats behind. But Marinette was nothing if not stubborn, and being the daughter of two competitive bakers, Marinette knew exactly what every other competitor’s baking tasted like. 

(How proud her parents would be if they knew she was using their teachings to solve a mystery.)

She sniffed the cake twice and then slowly took a lick of the frosting, She peeled off the wrapper and ripped off a tiny piece of the cake, popping it in her mouth and chewing it exactly three times before swallowing. 

Marinette pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. It was time to go visit Madame Beauchamp’s Bakery. 

* * *

“You!” She shrieked as she barged into the classroom startling the few people that were lingering before the morning bell. As expected, Adrien was already there, checking over through the homework that was due that day.

“You!” She shrieked once more, this time shoving her finger in Adrien’s face, “This is all you!”

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Marinette, is everything ok?”

“Ladybug - you- cake,” Damn him and his ability to fluster her with just a look.

Comprehension dawned on his face. Adrien blinked twice before widening his bright green eyes, exuding an aura of fake innocence. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t get to look at me like that!” 

“Marinette-”

“We need to talk.” She grabbed Adrien by the sleeve and pulled him out of the classroom and away from her confused classmates. 

She took a quick look around the hallway for anyone who may be watching before shoving him in a utility closet and closing the door behind them. 

“How do you know.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked again, a small smile playing across his face. 

“You can drop the act, I know it was you leaving the presents.” Marinette growled at him.

He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a lazy smile. “I accidentally saw you detransform. Doing it behind a pole probably isn’t the best move, Bugaboo.” His face took a slightly more apologetic look, “Sorry about scaring you with the desserts. I didn’t realize how much it would worry you.”

She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or angry by the fact that The Adrien Agreste was leaving presents for her and almost outing her secret. But anger was an easier emotion to deal with so she took a deep breath and rounded on  _ him.  _

“In what world is it a good idea to leave Ladybug cupcakes with a note that says ‘I Know’? What if someone realized? Did you even think-”

Adrien quickly interrupted what he assumed would be a long rant of responsibilities and power, “Would it help if you knew that I’m Chat Noir?”

“No.” She ground out, eyes narrowed. 

Adrien pouted slightly, “I was expecting more of a reaction. You can’t possibly be this calm.”

He stared at Marinette for a few seconds, ignoring the fact that she was glaring metaphorical daggers into his soul. 

“You already knew.” Adrien slowly realized, astonishment dawning on his face, “How?”

“Apparently I’m not the only one that doesn’t pay attention to my surroundings when transforming.”

“How long have you known?”

Marinette thought back to the cold winter day she almost died of a heart attack, “A while.”

“Well that makes this easier,” Adrien dug into his backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. He tore open the bag to reveal a slightly smushed muffin with cat ears. 

He grinned and held out the pastry towards her, “I wasn’t kitten around when I told you I loved you.”

“Stop with the puns Chat.” Marinette grumbled automatically, causing Adrien’s grin to become wider. 

“I’m serious. I knead you.”

Marinette stared at him and then the cupcake. Letting out a long suffering sigh, she snatched the muffin away from him took a giant bite. 

“You bake me crazy too.” She mumbled in between mouthfuls.

Adrien burst out laughing and Marinette couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
